Mohinder Suresh
Mohinder Suresh was a university professor in Chennai, India. After learning about his father's death, Mohinder vowed to seek out his killer and to continue his research on advanced humans. In season 3, he injects himself with a serum that gives him artificial powers of advanced strength and agility. Character Overview Volume One In Chennai University, Mohinder gave out a lecture to a group of adult students. Mohinder talked about his belief that God created himself in his own image as a cockroach, saying that they are the "pinnacle of evolution". He excitedly explained to the group about the Human Genome Project's discoveries about possible powers such as teleportation, levitation, and tissue regeneration. Mohinder was interrupted by a solemn man, Nirand, who informed Mohinder of his father's death. Nirand explained to him that his father died while driving a taxi in New York City. Mohinder told Nirand that he spoke to his father two days before and his father was convinced someone was following him trying to steal his research. Even though Nirand thought it was crazy, Mohinder was sure his father was killed because of his theories. He informed Nirand that he would be going to his father's apartment to collect his papers and research, saying that his father discovered one of them and that he needed to know why his father died. Mohinder arrived at his father's apartment and discovered a pair of horn-rimmed glasses and his father's research papers and tapes. Mohinder discovered a map which showed possible heroes across the world. He abruptly left when he heard another person in the apartment, a man, talking to his phone about Mohinder's father and his research. As Mohinder left, the man put on the pair of horn-rimmed glasses. ")]] Three days later, Peter Petrelli coincidentally hopped into a taxi driven by Mohinder. They shared a conversation about the solar eclipse above them. Peter introduced himself and asked Mohinder if there would be another bigger purpose in life. Mohinder told Peter that some people are indeed special and that it is "destiny". As Peter hopped out of the taxi, and another man entered, the same man with the horn-rimmed glasses. The man talked about Mohinder's father and his research. Frightened, Mohinder jumped out of the cab and ran away. ("Genesis") Other Patients Along his journeys working for the Company, Mohinder came across a man that could absorb electrical currents and produce waves of electromagnetic pulse, creating blackouts, disrupting circuits and electronics. He became such a threat to others around him that he stopped defibrillators and life support systems from working, killing those using those systems. Mohinder drove him out to an area where he was far enough from the grid to not affect society. Before he left, Mohinder handed the man a copy of his father's book Activating Evolution. Super Human Powers In the Season 3 debut episode The Second Coming, Mohinder injects himself with a serum to try and give himself artificial powers. At first it seemingly works, giving him increased sense and agility. But a side-effect later appears that he has a scale-like rash that is mutating all over his body. It is increasingly growing worse. It can be safely assumed that this is part of his power and not just a side-effect due to him losing the appearance along with his powers (as did all the other Super Humans) during the Eclipse, his "powers" and appearance, however, returned afterwords. The rash continues to worsen and eventually reaches his lungs. In the final chapter of volume three Mohinder is exposed to the perfected serum that grants artificial powers and his scale-like rash is cured. It is shown in the first chapter of the volume "Fugitives" that he obtained enhanced strength from the serum, which is displayed when he rips the door off of a taxi. Notes In the series of Heroes action figures made by Mezco, Mohinder appeared, along with Claire Bennet, Peter Petrelli, Sylar and Hiro Nakamura. Suresh, Mohinder Suresh, Mohinder Suresh, Mohinder Suresh, Mohinder Suresh, Mohinder Suresh, Mohinder Suresh, Mohinder